


Unspoken Words

by NoIntegriTae



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Love, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoIntegriTae/pseuds/NoIntegriTae
Summary: A few thoughts from Tae on a certain deceased Uchiha. OCxShisui, character death mentioned, minor language, Oneshot.





	1. I Hate Him

I hate him. Period.

I hate the way he teases me and makes fun of my height.

I hate it when he pets my head like I'm a little kid even though I'm only two years younger than him.

I hate it when he leaves for long missions and never tells me.

I hate the way he gets along with everyone else better than I can.

I hate that he's taller than me.

I hate that he's perfectly tan while I'm as pale as a sheet.

I hate that he doesn't let me go on 'dangerous' missions even though he's no right to.

I hate that he's older.

I hate that he can easily make me go weak in the knees with one look.

I hate his angry look. (He's not nice when upset)

I hate when girls flirt with him and he's too dense to even give a damn.

I hate his smile. (It makes me feel weak..)

I hate when he pulls me close from behind and blows on my neck when he knows I hate that. (Damn bastard..)

I hate that he can have any girl at any moment and doesn't realize it.

I hate that his complexion and raven hair match perfectly and I look like a ghost.

I hate that he was always stronger than me when we sparred.

I hate that he'd pick me up and dust me off afterwards anyway with that damn smile plastered on his stupid face as always.

I hate that we'd go out for dango and he always wouldn't let me pay. (Sexist bastard..)

I hate that when we'd eat RAMEN, he'd always bail cause you know, I'm a pig..

I hate that he'd apologize and buy me dango afterwards to make up for it.

I hate that he makes my feel lonely when he's out on missions or family stuff that requires him going out of the village for a really long time.

I hate when he just hugs me randomly from behind and just says 'it's cold'. (We're in the damn land of fire, how the hell can you be cold?!)

I hate it when he tells me to stop cursing so much. (Screw you, bastard.)

I hate it when he defends me even though he knows I can perfectly fight myself.

I hate it when he covers me when Saru-ji scolds us afterwards.

I hate it when he takes things on the top shelf for me that I can't reach.

I hate when he calls me cute. (I'm a warrior, dammit. Not. Cute.)

I hate it when he looks at other girls with this look that he never gives me.

I hate it when he kisses my cheek without warning even in front of Kaka-niisan. (It's embarrassing, dammit!)

I hate it when he holds my hand in public when he knows I get all flustered from that.

I hate his cocky grin when he pokes my cheek and says I'm adorable. (Again. NOT CUTE.)

I hate the look that he gives me when I've done something 'wrong'.

I hate when he sighs and just shakes his head like I let him down.

I hate it when he just smiles like it's nothing later and brush the subject off.

I hate when he hides the fact that he's hurt from me. No matter how much I try to get him to talk.

I hate that he can easily tell when I'm hurt and push on until I spill the beans and cry myself to sleep in his arms.

I hate that he's always behind my back, even when I'm doing something stupid.

I hate that he'll always pick me back up after I fall from doing something idiotic though he warned me not to do it.

I hate that he's so forward with his feelings to me when I can't even think of the 'L' word without freezing up.

I hate that he can say it in front of big crowds while I can barely whisper it in private.

I hate the hateful/jealous glares that follow suit afterwards from my own villagers.

I hate that he doesn't really notice it until I'm near tears.

I hate that he immediately panics no matter where we are when he does notice.

I hate that he puts so much effort to cheer me up when I can't even mutter a sorry without choking up afterwards.

I hated that his clan engaged him without his prior notice.

I HATED seeing his beautiful, blonde, and overly-bubbly Senju bride cling to him, a plastered smile on his face, while I saw the silent misery in his eyes.

I hated bawling myself to sleep that night.

I didn't really hate that the wedding got canceled, but I despised that the little wretch got away without any harm.

I hated comforting him that night, to see the hero's tears stain our clothing as he bawled out how stressful it was to be the next in line to the Uchiha clan head.

I hate that even the tiniest, insignificant things he says can affect me so much. (I don't show it of course. –Much..)

I hate keeping us a secret. (But his clan head would have a field day if he found out I was going out with one of his finest bred heirs.)

I hate it when he shields me in battle even though I cry and tell him not to as he bleeds out.

I hate it when he becomes a hero and saves my ungrateful ass every damn time.

I hate that he's willingly given his life for me so many times when I can't even bring myself to say how I really feel about him.

I hate that he's such a big show off, pulling me out of harm's way every time.

I hate that he nearly died because of my stupidity on the battlefield.

I guess.. I don't really hate him.

I hate..

Myself.

I hate myself for being in a coma and waking up just to find out he was already gone.

I hate myself for not being there for him.

I hate myself for not protecting him like he protected me.

I hate myself for loving him.

I hate myself for not knowing how to show it to him enough.

I hate myself for being weak.

I hate myself for feeling even the slightest bit of pity for myself.

I hate being without him.

Please come back, Shisui. I fucking god-bloody-damn miss you, asshole.

And if not, at least take me away from this cursed world.

I really, really, miss you,

Shisui.

Owari~


	2. I Love Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few thoughts from his point of view.

I love her. With all my heart.

I love her smile.

I love her walk and talk, both strong and powerful.

I love the way she brushes her hair to one side to cover the scar over her eye even though I find it beautiful.

I love the cute little twitch her nose does when she smells something good.

I love how fluffy and soft her hair is.

I love seeing her sister braid it, putting her whining and protests aside. (Not that I'm complaining, she's cute that way.)

I love how good she is with animals and younger children when both run away at the sight of me.

I love her cooking, despite that she always hides the fact that she put so much effort to make it perfect every time. It tastes heavenly.

I love that she's a bit of a clean freak. I don't like messes myself either.

I love that she plays with the younger children from the orphanage in her spare time, just because she never wants anyone to feel as lonely as she did.

I love that she picks up stray animals from the streets and takes care of them in secret from her older siblings. I don't know why she hides from them, they're pretty nice. Probably just so she'd be left alone.

I love that she can be really quite when she wants to. Not awkward silence, just, calm and peaceful.

I love her voice, so soft and tender. (When she's not yelling at me of course.)

I love her singing, when she thinks no one's around to listen.

I love that she's shorter than me. (Perfect height for me to put my chin on her head.)

I love it when she tries to put her chin on my shoulder even though she's not quite tall enough.

I love that she's really light. (Easier for me to carry.)

I love her laugh, her real one. (Not the fake one she puts on for everyone.)

I love the tiny freckles on her nose that she tries to hide. ('Embarrassing', she says.)

I love how tiny her fingers used to be. (Sure, I teased her about it. But still found it adorable.)

I love how pale she is, plus her white hair. Makes her look like an angel. (MY angel.)

I love how she worries so much about how she looks subconsciously, even though I tell her she's beautiful everyday.

I love that I'm the only one who knows that.

I love that she's not a tomboy all the time. (She has SOME girly traits. Very little though.)

I love the way she stares at me like I'm her world when she thinks I don't notice.

I love how she gets all flustered and huffy when I tell her later.

I love to see her fighting. So gentle and fluid, like the wind, but strikes like lightning.

I love her eye, it's so mysterious and wild. Like there's something more to her.

I love her expressions, always so bold and loud with her emotions.

I don't particularly love her insults, but I know better than to take them personally. (She's just like that.)

I love how she stands up for herself even when I already do.

I love her sheer determination when doing something.

I love seeing her fighting spirit. It lifts me up every time.

I love that she can always pick herself back after falling down, even if she needs a little help.

I love that she doesn't let anyone stand in her way of almost everything.

I love that no matter how much they pick on and tease her, she'll always be able to hold her head up high and grin right back at them.

I love every single thing about her. Even her thorny side.

I however, don't love when the insults from other people just build too much inside her and she ends up breaking down.

I don't love seeing her tears and hearing her pained screams as she sobs about how everyone hates her.

I don't love seeing the pain she's been through.

I don't love the rules and chains keeping us apart.

I don't love the girl my clan set me up with, Senju or not.

I didn't love seeing tears streaming down her face after that incident.

I didn't love desprately trying to get her trust back after that.

I didn't love receiving a mission order from the hokage to go out of the village again straight away and leaving her alone.

I didn't even like finding out that Danzo was behind all this, and that I'd have to fight him.

I cursed myself for not being able to apologize to her. I broke my promise.

But, I was able to go without regrets after asking Itachi to watch over her for me.

Because, no matter how many things I don't love nor even like about this world.

I do love her. With my heart, soul and all that I am.

I'll see you soon, Tae. Don't do anything too stupid while I'm gone, alright? I'll be waiting for you always. Watching over you like I promised.

~Owari~


End file.
